


Spare Parts

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, No Aliens, Other, everyone is happy and ok, still set in the future though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: The day starts out as normal enough when Amanda Ripley finds herself in the company of a lone synthetic. From there, things only get more complicated but she ultimately decides it was all worth it in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first work for the Alien series woo! This will be a five part story detailing the development of Amanda's and Samuels' relationship. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)

Amanda looked up when she heard the door ring. What with her line of work, she was pretty good at spotting synthetics. The first tip off were how average they were, average height, average look, average everything, their too clear skin, and their movement as well. To an untrained eye, they moved just like people but Amanda had learned how to spot the difference. Whereas people shifted from foot to foot, supported one side, a synthetic had no need to do that thanks to everything being the perfect length and weight.

She waited for a few seconds, expecting an owner to come in with the synthetic but when the door didn’t open again, Amanda finally stood up and walked around the desk.

“Are you alone?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, is that not allowed?”

She didn’t recognize the model but that wasn’t to surprising. She was a mechanic and her work with synthetics was only part of her job. Besides, companies seemed to be churning them out at to fast a rate to keep up with. Still, she couldn’t help but be impressed with the voice. Usually synthetics had trouble sounding to monotone. This one was right on the money with the right noise changes and everything.

“No, no it’s fine,” Amanda said as she stopped in front of him. “It’s just that usually owners will come with their synthetic for a maintenance check or whatever.”

 The synthetic let out a sigh, something else Amanda found impressive. For a split second, it sounded like the robot was honestly sad. It was incredibly difficult to program a response like that but before her mind could run off, she refocused on his words.

“I was told to recycle myself as parts. You were the closest place.”

“Wait, what! What’s wrong with you?” Amanda said the words without thinking and was surprised to see the synthetic flinch (yeah this one was really cleverly programmed). She almost said sorry but held her tongue as the synthetic spoke.

“Hardware and software wise, nothing. I’ve already been checked out,” the synthetic replied. “And I understand how strange this must be, me walking up to my proverbial chopping block. But I honestly don’t know where else to go. I thought of just continuing on but I have no credentials, no residence, nothing. Besides, without an owner I’m not going to get very far.”

“But if nothing is actually wrong with you then why get rid of you?”

“To many opinions.”

Well that wasn’t what Amanda had expected. Synthetics didn’t have opinions, not like humans anyways. A robot’s opinion was really just a logical choice determined through simulations and stats so it was odd that this one apparently had to many ‘opinions’.

“So you basically just got on your owners nerves.”

“Quite a bit if our last encounter is anything to go by.”

“And now you’re here,” Amanda said slowly, “to just…get terminated?”

“Well if I’m being honest, I’d really rather not,” the synthetic said and Amanda was immediately surprised by the pure honesty in his face. She’d never had trouble distinguishing synthetics from humans yet this one seemed to be purposely put in front of her to challenge her. “But I don’t really know what to do now. I’m lost and I know that if I went back my owner would likely personally dispose of me. So I suppose…I need your help.”

A synthetic needing her help? Christ what a way to start the day.

“Listen, I would like to but I just don’t—”

“Am I correct that you run this shop by yourself?”

“Uh…yeah but—”

“I could help then. Be useful.”

Amanda bit the bottom of her lip. Since business had picked up she had thought of getting a helper but…

“You’re my last hope Ms. Ripley. Please.”

Her eyes couldn’t help but widen at the word. She just stared for a second though honestly her mind was made up when he’d said please. There was just something about it that transcended the usual synthetic interactions and she could tell that if she didn’t say yes, then this synthetic’s life would likely be over.

“Help would be…nice. Understand, it wouldn’t be permanent but I could use a pair of extra hands around here anyways while I help you figure something out. And it’s just Ripley. Or Amanda if you like,” she finished.

“Thank you Ripley. That’s very kind of you,” the synthetic replied, his shoulders relaxing in obvious ease.

“What’s your name by the way?” Usually synthetics spotted out their design name and number but something told her this one wouldn’t.

“Christopher Samuels, though just Samuels is fine.”

“Were you assigned that title?”

“I gave it to myself.”

“Oh,” Amanda murmured, looking slightly apologetic even though she knew she was just talking to a piece of walking software. It wasn’t like she could actually hurt the synthetic’s-Samuels’-feelings but she still felt that she had.

“It’s quite alright. Most are usually surprised when I tell them. Would you like to know where I got it?”

“Uh sure.”

“The first comes from an English actor from the 20th and 21st century that I quite like and the last name comes from an American musician from those same centuries. I must confess I have a bias for the classics. There’s just something so beautiful about them that only age can give, wouldn’t you agree?”

Amanda was taken aback. She’d never heard a synthetic quite talk like this. She simply reminded herself that for him to ‘like’ something or find something ‘beautiful’ he must have come up with some quantitative value to do so. He didn’t really find some old musician’s music beautiful. He couldn’t have.

“I just got named after some dead relative.” Now why had she said that? There was no reason to volunteer that information and yet she had, like she was having a conversation with a human that actually would be interested in those tidbits. Actually, Samuels did look very interested but she quickly chalked that up to some polite programming he had programmed into him. “Anyways uh…how about I show you around the shop then and you tell me what you know how to do. Alright?”

“Sounds adequate to me,” Samuels said with a smile.

Amanda found herself smiling back before she could help it. To hide the awkwardness of the situation, she turned away and simply gestured for Samuels to follow her out of the office and into the actual shop. She found out that his primary objective had been as a greeter and code reader for the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. That was especially surprising and she couldn’t help but ask, “I would imagine that they’d want to take care of their own problems then. Right?”

When she glanced back, she winced again and quickly berated herself, both for her words but also for feeling sorry at all. Yet her continual referral to Samuels as a problem and mistake clearly wasn’t giving the robot any reason to smile and it didn’t make sense for such discomfort to be programmed into him.

However, even though Samuels was clearly uncomfortable all he said was, “The man I was working under had already been reprimanded for some rather…ridiculous mistakes. It would have looked bad if he couldn’t fix a single low programmed synthetic so he decided to sweep the issue under the rug and—”

“Hold on, you’re a low programmed synthetic?”

Samuels gave a slight smile, the look very natural. Some synthetics couldn’t quite pull such a simple expression off. The David 8 model for example always just felt…off whenever they smiled. Samuels’ smile could almost be described as…warm though.

“Most are a bit surprised by my program status, yes.”

“Maybe you were mislabeled?”

“No, I’ve been checked before. I’m definitely a low programmed synthetic,” Samuels chuckled.

For a moment, all Amanda could do was stare. It was unheard of for a low programmed synthetic to be so human-like. Usually they were just programmed with the basics of whatever their job was and couldn’t handle further coding. Yet Samuels almost passed for human. She almost wanted to ask if she could take a look at his code but quickly halted that idea. It felt like to personal a question (though she mentally yelled at herself for even considering something like that).

However, all she did was manage to laugh as well and said, “Well at least I don’t have to teach you manners then. Now right over here is…”

She continued on for the next few minutes until the whole shop had basically been explored. At the end of it, Samuels said, “This is a rather impressive place for you to be owning by yourself though I am a little concerned that you have a cot set up.”

“Concerned? Please, we’ve only just met,” laughed Amanda. “Besides, it’s just temporary. Since business has finally picked up, I should be able to get a place pretty soon. But this is home for now.”

Samuels nodded, seeming content with that answer as he asked, “So, what would you like me to do?”

“Well, it’s about time I start working on some of the projects. Would you mind watching the front and answering the phone?”

“Not at all. Thank you Ripley.”

It was odd, being thanked by a synthetic but she simply nodded and continued to smile. “If someone needs me, just call for me. I’ll be in here.”

“Understood. I will strive to do my best.”

Now that sounded more like a synthetic, though admittedly he sounded more sincere than others. Amanda simply nodded though and started getting on the work of the day. It was easy to drown herself in the sound of metal and gears and sparks, so much so that she actually forgot the guest she had and jumped at the sound of his voice.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“No, don’t worry about it. I just got caught up in my work. Someone need me?”

“No but…” he listed off a few people that would be coming into pick up their bikes or cars and that several people were planning to come in that day to make an appointment.

“Damn you got a lot done.”

“Not really. I just answered the phone.”

“Still, that was a big help. Anything else?”

“It’s…” Samuels hesitated, the action odd.

“What is it?”

“I just…don’t wish to be presumptuous. But it is lunch time and I worried that you might have forgotten to eat.”

That was oddly…sweet Amanda finally decided. It would have been creepy except Samuels’ utterly sincere expressions helped to sway that line of thought. “Thanks Samuels. That’s really kind of you. Is there anything you need?”

“Oh, no thank you. I’m functioning quite well right now.”

The odd wording reminded her of what she was talking to. For a split second she’d ridiculously meant food too. Thankfully Samuels had interrupted it as other things though, like charging or oil, or he was at least pretending to not notice her slip up. Either way she was grateful and said, “I guess I’ll hang out with you up front for a bit then.”

They ended up sitting in the front, Samuels in the chair and Amanda on the counter as she ate an unfinished sandwich from her mini fridge. As they sat, she asked about his work for Weyland Corp. His answers were mostly boring but he managed to go from literal answers and went into stories about fellow synthetics and coworkers. Samuels had a much better since of humor, one that felt much more natural and not based on coding.

Out of his little anthologies though, Amanda began to understand that his oddness hadn’t just been noticed by the human workers but that he’d been isolated from the other synthetics. His way of thinking and speaking apparently hadn’t gone along with their programming and for the humans, none had really thought Samuels thoughts and expression were real.

It made Amanda sad to think Samuels had been so alone and this time she didn’t mentally berate herself for the thought. People placed humanistic qualities and feelings on all sorts of things. What was wrong if she did the same with Samuels? Besides, unlike a rock or a pretty picture at least Samuels could respond back.

She finished off her sandwich and went back to work, the rest of the day going pretty smoothly and honestly being even easier with Samuels help. After she decided to close shop, Samuels sat with her for dinner and they talked some more, this time Samuels asking a few questions. Most of the questions were simple enough and then he asked about the name of her shop.

“It’s very interesting but very simple. Nostromo: Ripley’s Repairs. Where does the word Nostromo come from?”

“It was actually the name of the mining ship my mom used to work on. She’s retired now but that ship and crew were really special for her. Were special for me to since I basically grew up around them.”

“What happened?”

Amanda was shocked not only by the gentleness in Samuels’ voice but the fact that he had picked up on her own emotion as well. “It uh…there was an accident. My mom was the only one who got out alive,” she admitted softly. She hadn’t thought on those memories for a while and not wanting to sully the moment, she quickly joked, “But hey, wasn’t all bad. It’s how my mom ended up meeting Dwayne.”

“What about your father?”

“Passed away not long after I was born,” Amanda said with a shrug. “I’ve known Dwayne since I was about ten. Used to hate him though I’ve warmed up to him now. Called him Step-Hick for a while.”

Samuels laughed at that and Amanda grinned, surprised by how nice it felt in getting the synthetic to give a really good laugh.

“Yeah, I was an utter brat to him,” admitted Amanda with a wicked grin. “But whatever. Water under the bridge.”

From there, they continued the light conversation and Amanda was shocked when she finally glanced at a watch and saw how late it had gotten.

“Shit. I need to get to bed if I want to open the shop up on time.”

“I’m sorry if I kept you up late—”

“No need for that. I’m just as much to blame as you,” chuckled Amanda as she headed into the main area. She paused though with a small frown on her face as her eyes fell on the cot. “There’s only one…”

“Don’t worry Ripley. I’ll be fine without a bed.”

Right, he was a synthetic. “Well in that case…make yourself comfortable and good night.”

“Good night. And thank you Ripley.”

“It’s no problem,” Amanda replied as she headed off to the restroom to get changed and dressed.

When she came back out, she saw that Samuels had already taken a seat on the far side of the shop. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was probably in sleeping mode. Because of that, Amanda went straight to bed, her eyes closing as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda honestly hadn’t meant for Samuels to stay as long as he had. However, what with his help business had noticeably picked up and she just hadn’t had time to really think about the problem. In fact, it was beginning to feel less and less like a problem if she was being honest.

She hadn’t expected Samuels to just appear out of nowhere like some savior and she definitely hadn’t expected to enjoy his company so much.

After many conversations, she began to understand what his former owner had meant when saying he had ‘to many opinions’. At first, she had assumed that his opinions were actually based on facts and simulations like any other synthetic. However, it seemed that he was able to go past numbers and programming. She saw this when he described two films. He understood that one was the superior film in many things but that he enjoyed the second one because it simply felt more alive.

Felt. Synthetics couldn’t feel, not really. Yet Amanda found herself doubting that preconceived notion with Samuels. She ended up talking to her good friend Nina about it over lunch one day. Samuels was watching the shop so she didn’t even have to worry about closing up and losing business.

They were sitting at a diner nearby and had just ordered when Amanda decided to say, “Before you get any ideas he’s a synthetic.”

“Wait, really! I swear they’re getting more and more realistic,” Nina explained in surprise. “Wait…since when could you afford to employ a synthetic?”

“He kind of just wandered in,” admitted Amanda.

“A synthetic like that doesn’t just wander in! Where did he come from?”

Amanda quickly explained Samuels story, leaving Nina quite speechless. “That’s…wow that’s sad.”

“Yeah,” admitted Amanda. She’d already given up trying to keep emotion out of it. Samuels story was a sad one and if she was honest, he did exhibit traits of someone feeling lonely and tossed aside. It didn’t make sense why something like that would be programmed into him but it apparently was.

“Have you figured out what you’re going to do with him?”

“I was going to help him find his way but honestly…he’s been a huge help around the place. And I mean, he seems to like it here so far, and we have some nice conversations so…I don’t know.”

“Most people wouldn’t really consider a synthetic’s comforts in trying to figure out what to do with one.”

“You know me Nina. I just love being a rebel.”

Nina laughed in agreement and for most of the lunch, Amanda listened to what was happening in Nina’s own life, only really giving her own opinion when Nina asked for it. From there she headed back to the shop and, as she had come to expect, everything was perfect.

Samuels asked how the lunch had gone and they both slipped into what had become a familiar pattern. Amanda had told him quite a bit about Nina, just as much as she had told Nina about him, seeing as she was one of her closest, and arguably only, friend. However, despite brief encounters between the two they didn’t really have a full conversation until about a week later.

A little over two weeks had passed since Samuels’ arrival and Nina ended up showing up for a friendly dinner. It wasn’t uncommon that they did this but it was the first time that they’d ever had anyone else with them. Samuels was kind enough to ask if he should momentarily leave but Amanda assured him his presence was fine.

With the shop closed for the night, Amanda had pulled her cot into the office so that Nina had a place to sit. Amanda was comfortable with her place on the counter and Samuels took the chair as usual.

At first, the conversation was more just a back and forth between her and Nina though Samuels was good enough at normal interactions that he didn’t succumb to being a silent, awkward add on. He occasionally interjected his own comments or compared a situation to one he had experienced and even laughed at Nina’s horrible jokes. For the most part they just talked about random things, new shows they’d watched, family, and of course work.

“That reminds me,” Nina said as Amanda finished complaining about a nasty customer, “I’m not going to be able to see you for a while. I have to head over to the Sevastopol Station by the end of this month.”

“That’s a port by KG-348, correct?” asked Samuels. He had already found out that Nina worked for Weyland Corp as one of their many administrators. However, knowing just how massive Weyland Corp was and considering just how much they controlled, it wasn’t to surprising he had never met or heard of her.

Nina nodded yes in regards to Samuels question and said, “Since the rerouting of the Sol-Thedus flight path it’s just been digging its own grave. I’m just there to really finalize the decommissioning process, sign the papers, that kind of thing.”

“Damn  that’s where Axel has been working,” muttered Amanda.

“Who’s Axel?”

“He was her mentor,” Nina replied. “Taught her everything she knew.”

“We don’t keep in touch to much but the last I heard he was working over there.”

“Well, if he’s still there I’ll say hi for you,” snorted Nina.

“That would be funny to witness. I imagine you’d be just as grumpy as he usually is what with being forced to go through hyper sleep and all that,” snorted Amanda.

“Don’t remind me,” Nina said with a shudder. “I hate going through hyper sleep. And as if to make matters worse most of the maintenance isn’t even done by people anymore but by Working Joes.”

“They are quiet disturbing,” commented Samuels.

His words interested Amanda but by now she had started treating him more and more as a human. Besides this stopping her from fighting with her own internal feelings involving him it also meant she didn’t refer to him as a problem or thing and it also meant she didn’t just ask questions because she wanted to know. She tried to always make sure Samuels was comfortable before delving deeper. However, Nina had not developed that filter and asked anyways.

“Why? You’re pretty much the same right?”

It was the first time that Amanda recognized something deeper than discomfort in him. Samuels actually looked truly wounded by her comment. It almost seemed like he didn’t want to answer, something which Nina clearly wasn’t noticing. Before the silence could become awkward Amanda quickly said, “Shit I forgot I had that car part I needed to finish tonight.”

It was an outright lie and Amanda knew Samuels would catch it. Any synthetic who’d been around all day would have known she didn’t have any work that she needed to tend to now. However, Samuels was clearly more than a synthetic as he caught onto her double meaning and the open door that she had just offered him.

“No need to interrupt your dinner. I’ll do it,” Samuels said, quickly standing up.

“Really?” Amanda said. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. I don’t need to eat anyways,” Samuels said with a small smile that was filled with silent gratitude.

As he walked into the main shop area, Nina said, “I thought he didn’t have any engineering knowledge.”

“I’ve been teaching him,” Amanda said, continuing the lie.

“Really? Why not just program it in?”

Damn it. Uh… “It’s more fun this way,” Amanda said with a small shrug. “Besides, it’s not like I need another mechanic right away. It’s really just something to do in our free time.”

Nina shrugged and they continued on talking which mainly became Nina complaining about her new assignment. Sometimes after dinner they’d still linger or even find something to watch but this time Amanda gave the excuse of needing to be up bright and early. Nina didn’t question it and the moment Amanda got a chance she was hurrying into the work shop.

Samuels looked like he was just reexamining the place to pass the time when she entered. However, when he glanced over Amanda could tell that his mind was clearly elsewhere.

“You uh…alright?”

He was silent for a moment, eyes moving around the shop and lingering on some of the tools before snapping back to hers. “I should be. Shouldn’t I? Sadness and fear have no place in a synthetic. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Amanda couldn’t bring herself to answer right away. Technically, yes. Samuels was right. But then, they weren’t going over clear logic and numbers at the moment. “We’re not talking about synthetics here. We’re talking about you,” Amanda finally said. “You’re upset and it’s not just simulated either. I can tell.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Samuels said, a tinge of amusement coloring his sullen voice.

“Is it working?”

“More than expected,” Samuels admitted.

Walking over, Amanda leaned up against the work table that Samuels was near and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I suppose that is what people do in these situations. Talk about it.”

“Sometimes, yeah. I’m more a fan of silence but that’s just me,” Amanda said with a shrug. “I’m all ears if you need me to be.”

She averted her gaze at that, not wanting to seem that she was forcing Samuels into anything. They ended up standing there for a while because of it, going for a slight awkwardness to a comfortable atmosphere.

“I’m a low programmed synthetic,” Samuels finally said. “The Working Joes are usually called androids but they’re basically the lowest version of a synthetic. I could have been that…and sometimes that’s all people see when looking at me.”

Amanda couldn’t help but frown. “How could they though? You’re a better conversational partner than most people.”

“They don’t exactly allow time to find that out. You’re the first who’s really just…talked to me,” Samuels admitted.

“Well people are assholes. That’s not new. Besides, it’s not like they could turn you into a Working Joe or something. Right?”

“No, not really,” Samuels said. “Believe me Ripley, I have gone through the evidence myself. The fear that I associate with the Working Joes is irrational but it’s there.”

An irrational fear, something so very _very_ human.

“I don’t know if it helps, but I’m not going to do anything like that to you,” she said. “I mean, I know you came here because you were lost and didn’t know what to do but as far as I’m concerned you’re a free man and I’m not going to just force anything onto you.”

“Even though our relationship has been brief, I have never worried over if you would hurt me Ripley. I do trust you.”

Because of just how sincere the comment was, it actually made her feel a bit awkward and she mumbled, “You’re just sucking up now.”

“Oh, I do know how to ‘suck up’ but I wouldn’t do that to you,” chuckled Samuels.

Amanda laughed too, her body relaxing as she asked, “Feel better?”

“Surprisingly, yes. Thank you again for your quick thinking.”

“No problem. I am sorry again about Nina.”

“It’s alright. I know nothing malicious was meant by it,” Samuels answered.

“Good.” Amanda pushed herself off the work table and started to head back to the office. She needed to grab her cot and everything before she got ready for the night. However, Samuels stopped her with an interesting question.

“Could you teach me? The mechanics of all…this?”

Turning around and cocking her head to the side, Amanda said, “You can’t possibly be interested in it.”

“Well, I’m not really. But shouldn’t we keep up with the lie you told Nina?” teased Samuels, getting a good laugh out of Amanda. He continued before she could answer though and added, “Besides, though I may not be interested in the craft wholly on its own, I am interested in it because you enjoy it.”

The admission was an incredibly sweet one and so utterly genuine. By this point though, Amanda shouldn’t have been so surprised. Everything Samuels seemed to do, at least in regards to her, was always sincere.

That and the idea of teaching Samuels seemed like much to enjoyable an opportunity to pass up.

“Want to start tonight?”

He appeared momentarily surprised by her offer before his mouth broke into a smile again. “What about needing to get up ‘bright and early’?” he chuckled.

“Ah, screw it,” muttered Amanda. “Besides, it’s not that late anyways. I can at least teach you the parts of a typical motor.”

“I am bubbling with excitement.”

She couldn’t help but snort and roll her eyes as she moved back over. In all honesty, despite the initial excitement she began to expect the entire thing to either be dull as Samuels just silently absorbed everything or actually be a failure as Samuels found he truly was bored with the information she began spitting out at him. However, neither happened as Samuels took a genuine interest in it, asking her questions and practicing the new knowledge he was gaining.

It was really only when Amanda couldn’t hold back a yawn that she decided they probably should stop for the moment. “Another lesson tomorrow?” she asked.

“If you’ll allow it.”

“Of course. I actually had a lot of fun too.”

“I’m glad to know I wasn’t boring you then with my tedious questions.”

“Not at all,” Amanda smiled.

And from there, the lessons simply added to their routine. In the practical sense, it was good that Samuels was learning this as it meant he could do more than just patiently wait in the office if she was out. However, Amanda could give a rat’s ass about practicality. It was just fun, sharing something that she enjoyed so much and was such an integral part of her. And the fact that it was Samuels that had wanted to learn and understand that part of her? It made those moments in the day all the more special.

Amanda was really happy with how her life was going and for once, she didn’t even dread Nina’s off world assignment. Being basically her only friend usually meant that Amanda hated when the other left her alone for extended periods of time but now she didn’t have to worry about that. She had Samuels.

She even silently admitted that she was going to enjoy the time that Nina was away, not having to worry about spending time away from Samuels or trying to force the three of them together.

However, it seemed that a little blonde haired girl wasn’t going to make it quite that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I just wanted to give a quick head's up though. The next chapter may be the last. It just depends on how well this all works out. Either the next chapter will be longer and the last or I'll still have it and chapter 5. Just depends but thanks again and enjoy :)

Rebecca, or Newt as she preferred to be called, was Amanda’s step-sister. She had only been a part of her family for four years now and seeing as Amanda was basically already grown up, she hadn’t gotten to know her to well apart from a few family dinners and holidays. Still she’d already mentioned her to Samuels on a few occasions though she hadn’t thought she’d have to introduce the two to each other so soon if at all.

Rather unexpectedly, Amanda found Dwayne at her door and Newt by his side.

“Hey Amanda. I’m really sorry about this but do you think you could watch Newt for a bit?”

“Uh, yeah no problem,” Amanda said. She couldn’t help but let the confusion leak into her voice though seeing as Dwayne and her mother lived a city over. “Why are you here though?”

“Well, if I’m being honest I was actually planning on surprising you with breakfast but the Company called in on the drive over and I have to go to work. Ellen is gone for the day and school is off too so…”

“Don’t need a speech for a reason. It’s fine,” Amanda said with a quick waive of her hand. “But you seriously got called in? You’re almost about to retire!”

“Still employed for the moment so I got to slave away like everyone else. But you’re sure it’s no problem?”

“None at all,” Amanda assured him. Her eyes turned to Newt though and she added, “I’m sorry if I bore you to death though. There isn’t much to do around here.”

Newt simply gave a small shrug of acceptance. Dwayne kissed her on the head real quick and Amanda hugged him goodbye before being left with the little girl. She was a teen now but still hadn’t quite hit that rebellious phase if she ever would. Considering what happened to her mom and the circumstances that Dwayne had found her in, it was no surprise that Newt was shy by nature, nor surprising that Dwayne had dragged her the rest of the way here rather than go back home and leave her alone for the day. The last thing Newt ever liked to do was to be alone so Amanda mentally prepared herself to have her step-sister following her around all day. The one saving grace was that Newt was quiet and, from past experience, wouldn’t be to much of a bother.

“Sorry that I’m gonna basically have to work all day but the shop doesn’t open up for another hour. You want breakfast?”

When she nodded, Amanda headed into the work shop and towards her small living space where the mini fridge was kept. She started rummaging through things without really thinking about the fact that she really should introduce Newt to Samuels. He had just become such an integral part of her life that the fact Newt wouldn’t know who he was passed right over her head.

She was reminded though when Samuels exclaimed in a rather surprised voice, “Oh, hello there.”

“Shit, sorry. Newt, this is Samuels. Samuels, this is my step-sister that I told you about,” Amanda quickly said before focusing back on what food she had. She mainly just bought things as needed meaning there wasn’t much and everything was either microwave ready or cold. Hmm…

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Amanda jumped up so fast that she slammed her head into the top of the fridge. She swung around, something which really didn’t help the pounding in her skull. Newt’s face was as stoic as ever as she looked over at her, clearly waiting for an answer.

Samuels looked a little embarrassed by the question and said, “I’m a synthetic.”

“I’m a girl,” Newt replied, clearly not seeing the point in why Samuels would state such a thing.

“No, he’s not my boyfriend,” Amanda finally said. “Just a friend that’s been staying with me for a bit.”

“Oh.”

Well now she had to get around this awkward moment. With her head still ringing she turned back to the fridge and grabbed an apple. Throwing it towards Newt, she said, “I promise I’ll take you out for a proper lunch on my break, ok Newt?”

She nodded.

And that was basically how the morning’s conversation went. It was always difficult talking to Newt seeing as she just didn’t say much. Amanda tried getting her to talk about school and asking how her mom and Dwayne were but she only really got snippets. Still, the fact that she was getting her to talk at all was something to be proud of.

Samuels attempted his own questions and Amanda grudgingly accepted that he was definitely better at getting her to talk, though it was only marginally so. It made sense though considering how perceptive Samuels was. He probably just knew the exact words or tone of voice to use to get Newt involved.

When the shop was officially open and Amanda had to get to work, she expected Newt to find a spot near her and to sit down and just watch. However, she followed Samuels into the main office instead. Amanda didn’t say anything, not minding it and trusting Samuels to direct her back to the shop if she was to much of a bother.

In all actuality, this was a bit better though seeing as she didn’t have those eyes staring at her the entire time and she could properly get lost in her work. She did make sure to take breaks more frequently though so that way she could go up front and just double check on Newt.

The first few times she was just sitting near Samuels, messing with the doll that she had brought along with her. The third time Amanda found that Samuels had given her paper and pencil and that she was drawing now, face fully focused on her project.

When lunch rolled around, Amanda came back up and asked if there was any place Newt would like to go. She shrugged, seeming fine with anything but when they got ready to leave, she surprisingly asked, “What about Samuels?”

“He doesn’t really eat—”

“I know,” she replied. “But he can still come with us right?”

Amanda turned back and raised an eyebrow. She had technically never gone out to eat with Samuels mainly because he couldn’t, that and it was nice not having to completely close the shop. However this time she asked, “What do you say Samuels? Wanna join us?”

He hesitated. “What about the shop?”

“It’ll be fine for just a little while,” replied Amanda. “But don’t feel like you have to if you really don’t want to.”

“No it’s alright. If Newt would like me along, I’ll come.” He glanced at Newt and she nodded, confirming it.

It took a few extra minutes to properly close the place and then the three ended up walking down to the familiar diner that Amanda enjoyed so much. Newt whispered everything in her ear and Amanda relayed it to the waiter before they could finally relax in the booth and wait for the food.

“Why are you staying with Amanda?” Newt softly asked as she toyed with her glass of water.

“I was put in a rather bad situation,” Samuels simplified. “Your step-sister was kind enough to help me out.”

“That’s nice,” mumbled Newt. “How long are you staying?”

Amanda could feel Samuels’ eyes turn to her, uncertain of how to answer and even more unsure of how Amanda would want him to respond. After all, the initial plan had been to help Samuels move on his way and leave it at that. However, Amanda quickly came to a decision, one where though the words were directed to Newt she remained looking at Samuels.

“Could be for a few more days or weeks, maybe even months. Basically he’s staying as long as he needs and wants to.”

The smile that blossomed across Samuel’s face was one that Amanda could have easily looked at for hours on end.

“Good,” Newt suddenly said, breaking Amanda out of that realization. “I like you.”

Samuels’ smile was redirected towards Newt and he replied, “I’ve enjoyed your company thus far too.”

Newt’s lips twitched in return, her fingers spinning her glass of water round and round. Besides better food, it basically went the same way that breakfast had with both Amanda and Samuels doing most of the talking. Still, Newt at least seemed to be enjoying herself. At one point Samuels even got her to gush over ‘Uncle’ Bishop, a synthetic that worked in Dwayne’s squad.

“There’s a Bishop II but I don’t like him,” mumbled Newt. “People say they look alike but they really don’t. Bishop looks nice and is nice. Bishop II is a bastard.”

“Newt!” explained Amanda with a laugh, more amused by her language than anything. Lord knew the kind of mouth she had at her age. “Who’s been teaching you that kind of language? I know it couldn’t be mom or Dwayne cause they actually watch themselves around you.”

“Private Hudson,” Newt said. “He also taught me what a ‘corporate tool’ was and what ‘jackass’ meant.”

Amanda just laughed more, not surprised at all as Samuels joined in. Near the end, Newt even showed Amanda what she’d been drawing earlier and managed a few sentences describing it.

Once back, the afternoon went by quickly and Dwayne was back to pick up Newt right as the last customer of the day left.

“Again, thanks so much for this,” he said as a way of greeting.

“It was no issue and I think we had a good time too. Right Newt?”

She nodded from where she had already moved and hid behind Dwayne.

“Come over for dinner soon as a thank you,” said Dwayne. “Whenever it’s convenient for you. Just call.”

“Sure thing. It would be nice to see mom again. Thanks Dwayne.”

“No problem. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

Once they were out of sight, Amanda headed back into the main shop and over to Samuels. “You know, Newt doesn’t really warm up to everyone and certainly not that quickly.”

“That was her warming up?” chuckled Samuels.

“Yeah, she doesn’t talk a lot. Believe me, you got more out of her than most,” Amanda replied, stopping near him. “So…about you staying…”

“Oh I…I understand if you were just saying things to appease Newt.”

“What? No no! I was afraid I might have sounded to forceful,” Amanda said. “Obviously I didn’t really ask you beforehand. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t putting words in your mouth or anything like that.”

“No, not at all. I would very much love to stay. I mean…if that’s on the table.”

“Yeah. Yeah of course it is,” Amanda said. “I have to say though, becoming your friend was the last thing I expected when you walked in.”

“You would think me a friend?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes. Most definitely.”

Amanda smiled at that, thoroughly pleased. “In that case, you are welcomed to stay here. No expiration date, nothing. Stay as long as you want to.”

It was the ‘want to’ part that was really the most important. Not only was it giving Samuels a choice and accepting his wishes but it acknowledged that he had free will, or at least as much as any human had. He wasn’t just his programming and Amanda saw that.

“Thank you Ripley.”

“You don’t have to thank me. But I do think I’ll need to get you a cot now.”

“You know sleep isn’t exactly something I worry about, right?” laughed Samuels.

“Yeah but it’s got to be a bit awkward just finding a place to power down.”

“Well yes but—”

“Then I’ll get you a cot,” Amanda grinned. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Hardly. You could have thrown me out on the street.”

“And aren’t we happy I didn’t?”

“Yes very much so.”

The night ended with the agreement that Samuels was basically there to stay. The idea had been messing around in Amanda’s head for a bit now that she thought about it but it was nice to finally have a final answer. Even if Samuels had said he wished to move on to other pastures, Amanda knew she wouldn’t have wanted to just cut ties. He was her friend and she wanted to keep it that way.

In the morning, she woke with a purpose, not only having a few projects that she was ready to finish but also excited to get Samuels some things and to really make him feel like he belonged.

What she didn’t expect to find though was a video message. It looked like it had been sent late last night which was a bit odd and then Amanda finally realized it was from her mother. What could have possibly happened to warrant a call at that hour?

Opening up, she saw her mother with a very stern expression that had Amanda flashing back to every moment she had ever tried to hide she’d done something wrong even though her mother one-hundred percent knew.

“Amanda, I don’t care if it’s inconvenient or not. I expect you to come to dinner before the week is up. And make sure to bring this Samuels fellow. Just because he’s a synthetic doesn’t mean he doesn’t need my stamp of approval. I better see you soon Amanda.”

And with that, the message ended, sounding much more like a warning than a friendly chat between mother and daughter. God, what had Newt told her?

“Is everything alright?” asked Samuels as he suddenly appeared. Judging by his expression he hadn’t heard the message.

“Uh…I know it could be weird for multiple reasons but would you be utterly against the idea of having dinner with my family?” Part of her almost wished he’d say yes but Samuels was of course to polite for that.

“Not at all. It would be nice to see Newt again and to meet the infamous Ripley Sr. I’ve heard so much about.”

Of course he’d say that. Honestly, Amanda wasn’t to surprised but she had still hoped. “Well, it’ll probably happen sometime this week but um…there is a catch just so you know.”

“Oh? What is it?” God he asked it so innocently.

“I’m pretty sure Newt told my mom we were dating.”

Well, if there was one way to short circuit a synthetic without touching a single wire, Amanda was pretty sure she’d just found it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just go with four instead of five chapters though I still think this is a pretty good sized fic, particularly considering that I was just going to do a one-shot originally haha. Anyways, thank to those that have read and decide to read this. It was long overdue and I'm happy I finally got it out <3

It had taken a bit for Samuels to come back to the present after that little revelation but thankfully Amanda had been able to play it off as nothing more than a misunderstanding that she assured Samuels they’d all be laughing at once they were actually at dinner.

And Samuels did surprisingly still want to go even after finding that out. On the one hand, it made since to get it over with and to quickly dispel whatever Newt had told her mom and Dwayne but at the same time Amanda wished she could just continually push it to the side for the rest of her life.

Still, no matter the reasons Amanda did know one thing.

“We need to go shopping.”

“Wait, what?”

“Shopping. You need some proper clothes,” Amanda replied. Technically he didn’t, seeing as he didn’t have to worry about sweat or odor or anything like that, but she felt that if they were actually going through with this he’d need something nicer than the work clothes he constantly wore. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

Samuels gave her an incredulous look but finally nodded in compliance.

He didn’t exactly make it easy once Amanda found time for them to go shopping but honestly it just made it more enjoyable. Samuels was clearly uncomfortable but not in a ‘this is actually hurting me mentally and physically’ and more so in a ‘you really are embarrassing me terribly but I’ll suffer through it if it makes you smile’. Honestly it was incredibly sweet and though Samuels’ embarrassment was obvious, so to was the enjoyment of simply going out with her.

She made sure to try and not control the entire outing completely though. She constantly asked for Samuels’ preference in things and what he thought looked good. He seemed to appreciate that and near the end most of his embarrassment had apparently gone away.

He ended up with some simple cargos, a shirt, and a jacket that definitely made him look much more casual than he usually was. Amanda definitely liked the change but she was even happier when Samuels expressed the same sentiment.

“Hmm, I suppose this is what some would call, their own style,” he mused, his voice colored with amusement.

“So you’re not to annoyed with me?” she joked.

“Well, it did turn out to be not as painful as I feared. And it’s nice to feel more…unique.”

“You’ve always been unique,” she said with a smile, “but yes, I think the change is good.”

Amanda eventually told her mom when they’d be over and the days in between now and the dinner went by as usual. However, Amanda admittedly got more and more nervous as the date approached and found herself incredibly twitchy on the actual day. It was hard to tell if it was from excitement or a want to run. However, unless if she wanted to run away and never see her family again, she was going to have to deal with this sooner or later and she soon found herself and Samuels waiting outside the front door of her old home. The drive over had been relatively painless but now would be the true moment of truth as Amanda rang the doorbell.

Dwayne ended up opening the door with a small smile. “Amanda, so you did decide to take me up on the offer.”

“Only because Newt is blackmailing me,” chuckled Amanda as she quickly hugged him. “Dwayne, this is my friend Samuels. Samuels, my step-dad.”

Dwayne stepped forward and shook Samuels’ hand just as he said, “It’s good to finally meet you after all I’ve heard from Newt.”

Samuels couldn’t help but laugh. “Really? We only hung out for a day.”

“Well, she’s already proclaimed you her second uncle which is a pretty big honor in my book,” Dwayne said as he moved over and allowed them both in. “Oh, and don’t worry about having to explain it. Newt actually asked Ellen to purposely send that video to get you both here.”

Amanda froze, her eyes going wide. “Wait, you’re joking right?”

“Not at all. Didn’t I tell you once to not let her quiet nature fool you? She’s a devious one.”

She couldn’t help but cover her face in her hands as she heard Samuels’ surprised laugh. “And I was expecting this was all going to be some weird, awkward admittance and I’d have to convince Newt and all this,” she groaned. “God this is going to be a lot less painful than I thought.”

Dwayne laughed as he walked towards the living room. “Well I’m glad to hear it.”

Walking in, Newt and her mother were already there. Newt hid her mouth behind her hands and transferred from hiding behind her mom to hiding behind Dwayne when her mom got up.

“Amanda, it’s so good to see you.”

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too now that I know I’m not going to be bombarded with questions.”

“I’ll admit, when Newt pitched the plan I wasn’t keen on it at first but then I figured it would honestly be the quickest way to get you here,” her mom chuckled as she finally hugged her. “After all it’s been ages since you’ve visited. However, there are still plenty of questions I’m going to ask the two of you.”

“As long as they’re not to weird,” chuckled Amanda. She quickly did the introductions and Samuels shook her mom’s hand.

“How nice to see my daughter’s met someone with good manners,” her mom said with a smirk. “I swear, that Ms. Taylor wouldn’t know what good timing was if it hit her in the face and Axel is possibly the crassest person I’ve ever met.”

“Hey, I’m not arguing with you there,” Amanda said. Her eyes then found Newt with a soft glare but before she could reprimand her, Samuels had already knelt near her with a kind smile of his own.

“You know, if you had wanted me over you merely had to ask,” Samuels said.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come.”

“Of course I would. I meant what I said Newt. I truly do enjoy your company.”

She gave a shy smile and ducked her head again. Amanda’s mom laughed and said, “Alright, that just shows Newt’s given you her seal of approval. You’re basically a part of the family now.”

“That easy?” chuckled Samuels.

“His whole squad is practically part of the family,” Amanda said with a jerk towards Dwayne. “Hudson is definitely the little brother of the group and Vasquez is the older sister.”

“Second older sister,” Newt said with a nod towards her.

“Alright second. But needless to say if it’s as big as it is now, there’s certainly room for one more.”

“Definitely,” Dwayne agreed. “So, everything should be ready in the dining room. How about we move there?”

Everyone nodded in agreement and they quickly went over to take their seats. On the ride over, Samuels had expressed that the fact that they were having a dinner was a bit off putting for him and he was a bit afraid that it might turn awkward seeing as he couldn’t actually eat. However, Amanda had reassured him that it would be perfectly fine and normal, particularly considering Bishop was over often enough.

She was proved right when her mom kept the conversation going by all the questions she began asking right away. Thankfully they were more amusing than horrifying unlike what she’d originally expected. Her and Samuels ended up retelling how they’d met as well as recounting a few interesting days at the shop and times with Nina. Amanda also confirmed that he wasn’t leaving any time soon seeing as just how dear Samuels had become.

“Well I’m glad to hear that. Nice to see someone around my daughter that’s a good influence,” her mom said.

Amanda just rolled her eyes in response as Samuels replied, “I’m glad you think so.”

Samuels also got his own chance to ask questions about the Ripley family and again managed to coax Newt into telling a few stories too. Amanda was a bit surprised when her mother even became willing to talk about Nostromo. Years had passed of course but the final memories of the crew were incredibly sad. Nevertheless, this time Amanda noted that none of that darker emotion colored her voice and her mother even managed to tell some good stories like some of Parker’s shitty pranks and Kane’s awful jokes.

All in all, the night went well, even better considering Amanda didn’t have to have some weird talk with her mom and step-dad. She’d thought it couldn’t have gone better, at least until they were heading back home and Amanda picked up that something was definitely bothering Samuels.

If she hadn’t been around the synthetic as often as she had, she may not have noticed it but Samuels was more expressive than most synthetics. It likely had to do with just how his mind was wired but like people, he telegraphed his emotions through his facial features and body language and didn’t seem to have the ability to control such things as easily as other synthetics.

Because of this, Amanda saw that something had negatively affected Samuels’ mood. She decided it wasn’t anger (she wondered if Samuels even could get angry considering his gentle nature) and that it was closer to some form of depression that clung to him. He’d seemed fine at the dinner and Amanda was pretty sure in herself that she would have picked up if something was wrong then. So whatever had changed Samuels mood must have happened after they left her family but what could that be? All they did was get into her car and head back home.

As they neared the shop, Amanda tried to think of how she would broach the subject. She didn’t want to be pushy but she also felt that she could likely help in some way. However, as they finally got out and walked in, Amanda didn’t have to. Samuels let out a loud sigh and stopped in the office.

“Ripley I’m…I’m sorry for the sudden change in my behavior,” he suddenly said. “It doesn’t have anything to do with your family. I had a perfectly decent time.”

Frowning, Amanda turned to fully face him as she asked, “Then what’s wrong?”

He hesitated and looked away. Obviously he hadn’t wanted Amanda to think he’d had a bad time yet whatever was really bothering him was clearly no easy subject to breach.

“It’s a ridiculous notion.”

“Well everyone thinks of silly ideas now and again,” Amanda said, “but they don’t usually make someone so sad.”

Samuels remained silent.

“Hey, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine,” she quickly added, taking a step forward. “But just know I’m here, alright? I can be whatever you need right now, whether that’s for me to shut up or means me going to grab you a blanket.”

He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement but didn’t actually say anything for several long seconds. Amanda was beginning to think he not only wanted silence but to be alone and was about to walk out when Samuels suddenly said, “I didn’t mind the idea that…that much.”

“What idea?”

“That—no it really is ridiculous.”

Amanda moved even closer so that she could put a comforting hand on Samuels’ arm. “I won’t laugh, promise,” she said with an encouraging smile.

“That’s not what I’m afraid of.”

“Well I won’t get angry either. How’s that?”

More silence and then…

“I didn’t mind Newt’s lie.”

What…oh. Oh! The understanding of it all clicked suddenly and violently and had Amanda staring wide eyed at Samuels though she hadn’t stepped away yet.

Instead, Samuels tried to do that with a murmured, “See? I told you it was a ridiculous idea.”

“Don’t say that,” Amanda quickly said, tightening her grip and keeping Samuels from leaving.

“Why? It’s true isn’t it?” His voice was resolute, like arguing was pointless. However, there was a light in his eyes that suggested hope still rested there.

And why shouldn’t it? Amanda cared about Samuels, that was truly obvious now. He had become a dear friend, someone she had let into her life and vice versa. She’d grown to see him for more than his wiring and code which honestly wasn’t to different from looking past a person’s flesh and blood. She’d grown to know Samuels and had liked what she’d seen. She valued Samuels and wanted him to stay, wanted to keep up their interesting conversation, wanted to keep teaching him mechanics, just wanted him to keep staying.

If that wasn’t love, then Amanda wasn’t sure what was.

“I want you to stay.”

“I thought we’d already agreed I would,” Samuels said.

“We did. But I mean permanently. Like truly, really, no tiptoeing allowed. I want you to stay.”

“Even after what I just admitted to?”

“Yeah, even after that.”

“And your…feelings on the matter?”

“I care about you Samuels,” Amanda answered honestly. “I don’t know what kind of label I’d put on our relationship but I do know that it’s deeper than that of a simple friend. And I don’t…I don’t mind that you didn’t mind Newt’s lie. After all, I can’t say it’s to surprising.”

“How can you say that? I’m a synthetic. How could I possibly love?” murmured Samuels. It was both an even deeper admittance and a show of his own insecurities.

Amanda pulled him into a hug in response and murmured, “You go out of your way to make people happy. You like putting a smile on people’s faces. You’ll force yourself through embarrassing situations to appease me, and you’ll sit and listen to my ramblings on the latest motors and wiring systems. Of course I’m not surprised you can love. You’ve been showing me you could this whole time.”

She could feel Samuels stiffen at that but only for a second. Suddenly his arms were wrapping around her and his body relaxed.

“You never cease to surprise me Amanda.”

It was the first time he’d called her by her first name, the moment intimate and somehow bringing them closer in a way that surpassed the physical.

“I don’t want to leave. I like feeling that I have a family, a place of belonging,” he softly said. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” Amanda replied. The words should have been almost comical or even childish sounding but they seemed to fit the moment despite that.

“May I…kiss you?”

She nodded just before the synthetic lips met her, soft and careful, open and wary, and so very unique. It was a quiet and quick affair, a simple brush of the lips before both were mutually moving away. However, it spoke volumes in the connection that had slowly grown between them. And that’s how the moment should have stayed, quiet and intimate. However, Amanda couldn’t help but let out a boisterous laughter, breaking the scene and leaving Samuels just the slightest bit confused.

“I’m trying to find what’s so funny and I am failing miserably,” he admitted.

“It’s just…oh good lord we are going to have to sit through some horribly awkward family dinner now,” Amanda continued, shaking her head as laughter continued to fall from her mouth. “God Newt is going to be so smug to! I can just see it.”

“Perhaps,” Samuels said, finally letting out a chuckle of his own. “But I think I can deal with one smug teen and an awkward dinner.”

“Oh, it’s definitely going to be more than one awkward dinner, trust me,” replied Amanda. “But I don’t think I’ll mind it.”

Samuels replied with a smile that was brighter than the sun. “Neither will I.”


End file.
